Private RP with O'Sulyvahn and Sonicsilva1
Characters Zenith the Chaos Dragon - O'Sulyvahn Asonja the Hedgehog - Sonicsilva1 Jason the Abnormal - Sonicsilva1 (Might be joining in later) RP A large black draconic mobian was prowling around the forest on all fours, snarling like a beast, the dragon had strange glowing cracks along his body. The flora around him seemed slightly wilted, as if he absorbed the life out of them. A black hedgehog was feeling unlucky as he was in this woods in pitch darkness. He had a flashlight with him. "Damn poison Ivy and thorns...they're ruining my clothes and my sense of sanity. I will kill Axel later for making me get out here..." He grumbled. He might see dim green lights in the distance, and two glowing green eyes looking around, it hadn't noticed him yet. He stopped, and turned around occasionally with an emotionless glare. "Something doesn't seem right here..." He mutters. The dragon notices the hedgehog and stares right at him with his beady green eyes. There's audible heavy breathing coming from the beast. He noticed the eyes and the sound coming from it. He stood still and didn't dare aim his flashlight at it. He had a small look of fear before sprinting off. It lets out a piercing screech before rushing at the hedgehog, it's big body knocking trees down left and right as he barrels towards Asonja. He seemed to yelp as he looked back, trying to run faster. But the dense trees and bushes made him stop frequently. "Nonononono! I don't want to die yet I still got some things left to consider before doing it myself!" He yelled. He trips on a tree root, causing him to fall over to his side as well as twisting his ankle. His flashlight flew out of his hands and shut off, revealing pure darkness except the sky. He sat up, holding his foot in pain, groaning. "God...! Argh! How can this get any worse..." The dragon tackles him whiles he down, and just looks at him with his green eyes, although Asonja could feel his lifeforce draining ever so slightly. He tensed a bit, looking away. "P-please don't kill me alright?! I didn't come all the way here to get killed!" He looked doubtful for a second. "M-maybe a little but not like this!" The beast opens it's mouth, and red energy seeps through Asonja's skin and is sucked into it's mouth. small red crystals start to grow on the dragons's arms as Asonja feels his lifeforce depleting... "Jesus what are you?!" He grew paler. Suddenly, a large beast tackled the dragon, pushing it away from Asonja. Since it was too dark, only purple eyes were visible in the dark. Although draining his life, Asonja could still move, perhaps what the dragon was stealing wasn't going to kill Asonja. As the dragon was tackled it spoke a deep "What?!" and he tried to wrestle the beast off of him. It growled back, getting closer to the dragon. "So...you think it's fun stealing life forces huh? Good luck trying to get his; he thinks his life is a waste of time." The unknown beast growled. Asonja yelled in the background. The dragon roared at the beast, "I... g-got what was n-needed of h-him" he said in a shakey voice. He reverts to growling again and runs at the beast. It seemed to grow a bit bigger than last time as its eyes were bigger than before. "You live off of life essence from other people? That's absolutely absurd!" It shouted, having a deeper voice than usual. With this opportunity, Asonja got up and ran off as much as he could. "E-enough talk..." The dragon jumps up and swipes his large claws down at the beast! It roared a bit in pain, stumbling back and knocking down a tree. It roared just like the dragon, strangely enough. It growled and swiped back. He's knocked back into a tree by the beast, he gets up and turns around, sucking up the green lifeforce of the plants around him, with green crystals forming along his back. Although the plants do not seem completely dead by the time he's done... "You know, there ARE other ways of getting energy instead of sucking the life essence from everything. Ever heard of 'meat'?" The beast asked. "I said enough talk!" The dragon rushes at the beast, trying to grab is jaw and punching him in the stomach! He dodged the move to the stomach, and tried to kick the dragon away. "What, you think it's distracting?" The dragon grabs the beast's foot and sinks his teeth into him, sucking away at his lifeforce as well. He roared and attempted to bite the dragon's neck. In response he keeps his teeth in the beast's foot and uses his arms to grab at the jaw and the upper lip as he's trying to bite him. He growled and kicked the dragon off, panting. "Listen...I don't want to fight you or kill you...so I suggest you stop all of this so I can give you some advice..." "...Is that so? Then just give up your energy." He let go and walked back. "It will not kill you, it's just the chaos energy I want." "Asonja and I don't possess much Chaos energy since we have never touched the Emeralds as far as I remember." He says. "I might be able to give you some alternatives that don't involve hurting others." "All being have chaos energy in them, big or small, from when the primoridals first misused the power of chaos, but do go on..." the dragon inquired. "I will assure you that Asonja and I are not Megalomaniacs with Chaos Energy. I am, however, much different. Anyway, alternatives. Have you tried eating actual food for energy or meditation? Those are usually the primary sources of magic restoration and energy regeneration." The beast says. "Chaos energy only inhabits things that are alive. But anyway, if you see yourselves not as misusers of the power of chaos, then be kind as to let me absorb yours." "But why though? What's your purpose behind that?" He asked. "If you're this much of an idiot and you have not realized why, then I don't need to tell you." He crosses his arms, waiting. He sighs, and sits down. "Whatever...either it's not coming to me well enough or you're barely helping me figure it out...Whatever the cause is, I can most likely assume it's for a bad reason." "But of course you would, no ''black ''dragon could eeever be doing this for a noble cause or for survival, that's impossible!" He pauses, "That was sarcasm." He then opened his mouth and started sucking in purple energy from the beast, slowly draining the energy of him and growing small purple crystals on his head. The beast seemed to shrink, groaning as he tried to keep stable. Then the dragon noticed the beast had turned into a human with Auburn hair, getting paler and paler. "Is this for...fun?!" He didn't sound as intimidating as usual, and he was probably 5 foot 4 inches, taller than the hedgehog. The dragon was finished draining the beast, yet he was still alive "Not everything is as black and white as you see it as. Get that through your skull and learn context clues." with that he walks off into the woods without another word. The unknown human gets up as much as he could, growling. "This isn't...fair...." He grumbles before falling backwards, fainted. Meanwhile, the hedgehog was still on his escape route. "Come on, come on!" He pants, pushing along trees for an extra boost. "I got to get out of here while I still can!" The hedgehog was getting his energy faster than expected, perhaps beings such as him do not need chaos energy to live? Perhaps that was the case. He dashed out of the forest, skidding to a halt. "Phew...! Finally away from that...creepy being." He mutters and walks away. "I should go back to my apartment and watch what I drink from now on..."